


Die Hölle auf Erden

by callisto24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, kink poker
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Prompts: Sex in Public, Double Penetration, Licht aus<br/>Genre: Smut, Slash<br/>Anmerkungen: Mein Beitrag zum Kinkpoker 2011 im Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel<br/>Warnungen: PWP, Inzest, Non-Con</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Hölle auf Erden

Titel: Die Hölle auf Erden  
Autor: callisto24  
Kinks: Sex in Public, Double Penetration, Licht aus  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Rating: NC-17  
Charaktere: Sam/Dean, OCs  
Genre: Smut, Slash  
Anmerkungen: Mein Beitrag zum Kinkpoker 2011 im Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel  
Warnungen: PWP, Inzest, Non-Con  
Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir und ich verdiene kein Geld.

* * *  
Die Hölle auf Erden

 

Einfach war es nie gewesen. Dean hatte sich gequält, solange er denken konnte.  
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass zwischen Sam und ihm immer diese Barriere existiert hatte, dieses graue Nichts, das er nicht zu ergründen vermochte.  
Auch später nicht, als sie zusammen waren, sich zusammen auf der Flucht befanden, auch wenn sie es Jagd nannten. Eine schwammige, trübe Masse bewegte sich zwischen ihnen, erinnerte Dean stets an den Unterschied in ihren Persönlichkeiten.  
Er konnte sich Sam so nahe fühlen, sich einbilden, den Jüngeren zu verstehen und dennoch wusste er tief in seinem Inneren, dass sie sich immer fremd blieben. Dass in Sam Seiten schlummerten, die er nie begreifen konnte, so sehr er sich auch anstrengte.  
Man hatte ihm immer wieder gesagt, dass er der Dümmere war. Mal offen, mal hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Dean spürte diese Worte öfter noch, als er sie tatsächlich hörte.  
Dass Sam ihm überlegen war, dass er Zusammenhänge begriff, die Dean gar nicht erst zu verstehen suchte, beschäftigte ihn weniger als die Blicke, die der manches Mal in die Ferne richtete. Dann verschwand Sam vor Deans Augen, obwohl dessen Körper bei ihm blieb, und wenn Sam zurückkehrte, dann konnte Dean sich sicher sein, dass der Bruder einen neuen Weg entdeckt hatte, eine neue Möglichkeit, die Realität, die sie lebten, zu hinterfragen.  
So war es immer gewesen, seit sie mit John durch die Welt gezogen waren, ohne jemals eine Alternative in Betracht zu ziehen.  
Er hatte nie eine Alternative in Betracht gezogen.  
Sam dagegen war von Beginn an ein Zweifler gewesen. Jemand, der über den Tellerrand, über die Befehle des Vaters hinaussah. Und auch wenn Dean dessen Motivation verstand, so weigerte er sich stets, es dem Bruder auch nur im Ansatz gleichzutun.  
Für Dean war die Welt schwarz oder weiß. Grau existierte nicht. Zwischentöne ließ er nicht zu.  
Es gab gut und böse, dazwischen durfte nichts sein.  
Und gerade diese Haltung, die ihm vorkam, als sei sie ihm von Geburt an, sicher seit der Tragödie ihrer Mutter, eingetrichtert worden, verursachte seine Qualen.  
Sam war sein Bruder, ein kleiner Bruder. Und obwohl Sam eigentlich schon seit langem größer war als er, blieb der Auftrag seines Vaters in Deans Gehirn eingebrannt. Dean war verantwortlich. Dean musste Sam beschützen, koste es, was es wolle. Koste es sein Leben.  
Aber das, was er tat, war kein Schutz. Es war Sünde. Grau existierte nicht. Er war verdammt, für alle Ewigkeiten verdammt für das, was er tat, was er zuließ.  
Zum ersten Mal geschehen war es, als Sam volljährig wurde, kurz bevor er nach Stanford ging. Egal wie oft Sam Dean versicherte, dass es nichts, wirklich überhaupt nichts mit ihm und mit dem, wozu sie sich in einer schwachen Stunde hatten hinreißen lassen, zu tun hatte, wusste Dean es besser.  
Sam war nicht so. Sam war nicht kaputt wie er. Sam war nicht krank und verdorben, für immer dazu verdammt, ohne Ziel sein Leben auf den Straßen zu verbringen.  
Sooft John auch darauf bestanden hatte, Dean wusste es besser. Für Sam bestand eine Chance. Er konnte sich befreien. Und er befreite sich.  
Solange bis Dean zu schwach wurde. Bis er nicht mehr imstande war, seinen Weg alleine weiter zu gehen. Er hätte ihn gehen müssen, hätte sich aufrappeln müssen und alleine weitermachen, sein einsames Schicksal besiegeln.  
Aber er konnte es nicht. Er setzte seine Maske aus Flapsigkeit und Arroganz auf und kratzte an all den Schwachstellen, von denen er wusste, dass Sam sie besaß.  
Er pochte auf Familie, auf Zusammenhalt, auf Blutsbande. Auf all die nicht greifbaren Abstrakta, denen selbst sein Bruder nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte.  
Und zog Sam so in den Abgrund, aus dem er nicht mehr auftauchen konnte.  
Das erste Mal, als Dean sich verloren hatte, da war es dunkel gewesen. Das Licht der einzelnen Glühbirne in ihrem schäbigen Motel-Zimmer hatte noch einmal geflackert und war dann erloschen. Und als sie aus dem Fenster sahen, da gab es kein Licht mehr.  
Stromausfälle kamen häufig vor in dieser Gegend. Soweit waren sie in ihren Recherchen bereits vorgestoßen. Und obwohl sie den Dämon, der sich von Elektrizität ernährte, bereits vor Tagen zur Hölle geschickt hatten, blieben sie ein Problem. Weshalb John ihnen auch aufgetragen hatte, dort zu bleiben, sicher zu gehen, dass der Dämon alleine gewesen war.  
Während er selbst weiterzog. Mit der sicheren Überzeugung, dass seine beiden Jungs ihr Leben nach seinem Vorbild gestalteten, dass Sams Schulabschluss auch ihn für das Leben auf der Jagd endgültig freistellte. John hatte nicht geahnt, dass Sam sich schon länger auf der Suche nach einer Universität befand, auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit auszubrechen.  
Das Licht war aus und Sam und Dean starrten hinaus in die Dunkelheit, von der nur sie wussten, dass sie mehr enthielt, als Horrorfilme ihnen weismachen wollten.  
Eine Spannung lag in der Luft. Sie kribbelte auf Deans Haut. Dass Sam einen Plan hatte, spürte er deutlich. Dass der Jüngere fliehen wollte, konnte Dean nicht übersehen. Und ein Teil von ihm, der Teil, den er immer so gut verbarg, der verstand den Bruder, besser als der sich vorstellen konnte.  
Sam hatte nie gelernt, seine Gefühle so gut zu verstecken wie Dean es konnte. Er trug sein Herz auf der Zunge. Der lange, schlaksige Junge verströmte geradezu das Chaos, das in ihm tobte. Die Angst vor der Veränderung, die ebenso hoch aufflackerte wie die Sehnsucht nach derselben, ließ ihn zittern. Ließ ihn näher an Dean rücken, als der es gewohnt war.  
Und Dean, der gewohnt war, die Leere in seinem Leben, das Verlangen nach Beständigkeit und Liebe, in flüchtigem Sex zu ersticken, reagierte.  
Er reagierte schneller, als er sich bremsen konnte, als er überhaupt verstand, was da vorging.  
Sein Leben lang hatte er auf den Bruder geachtet. Es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass er ihn vor sich selbst beschützen musste. Den Wunsch, Sam anzufassen, ihn zu umarmen, seine Finger durch das Haar des Jüngeren gleiten zu lassen, hatte er wohlkalkuliert in den Winkel brüderlicher Zuneigung geschoben. Nichts anderes war möglich. Nichts anderes war erlaubt.  
Doch in dieser Nacht, als Sam sich an ihn schmiegte, als er den Bruder nur fühlte und kaum sehen konnte, da erschien alles neu, alles anders.  
Ein Traum, das musste es gewesen sein. So lange zwang er sich, daran zu glauben, bis es zur Wahrheit wurde, zu seiner Wahrheit.  
Es durfte nicht geschehen sein, der Blitz träfe ihn, wenn er wirklich die Grenzen der Moral eingerissen hätte.  
Ein Traum nur, dass Sam ihm ins Ohr flüsterte. Dass Sam ihn fragte, ob er sich nicht auch schon immer gefragt hätte, wie das sei. Als Sam wisperte, dass er es schon getan habe, dass die Umkleidekabinen verschiedener Schulen mehr von ihm gesehen hatten, als Dean und ihr Vater zusammen. Dass es seinen Vorteil hatte, so oft die Stadt zu wechseln und neu anzufangen.  
Dean schloss die Augen. Er wollte das nicht hören. Hatte nie auf die Gerüchte hören wollen, die umgingen und die Sam zum Thema hatten. Jeden, der den Mund aufmachte, hatte er vermöbelt und zwar gründlich genug, dass der es nicht mehr wagte, einen Ton zu sagen.  
Doch es nun auf diese Weise von Sam zu hören, von Sam, der sich nicht einmal schämte, der mehr wollte, eindeutig mehr, das brachte ihn um den Verstand.  
Mehr noch, als Sam damit begann, seine Hände über Deans Körper wandern zu lassen, als er seine Lippen auf Deans Hals presste, bis der sich zurücklehnte, ihm mehr Haut darbot.  
Dean konnte nicht anders. Sam zitterte, Sam brauchte ihn. Allein das zählte.  
Es war dunkel, niemand sah sie. Kein Laut durchbrach die Stille der Nacht. Nur das leise Wispern des Bruders, das Rascheln ihrer Kleidung, die zu Boden fiel, sein Atem, der schneller wurde, als Sam den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans öffnete.  
Dean hielt die Luft an, als Sams Hände über seinen Po glitten, ihn umfassten und Deans Unterleib gegen seinen presste, während er den Schritt zum Bett zurücklegte.  
Sein Atem befreite sich in einem Keuchen, als er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor, als Sam ihn mühelos auf die Matratze warf. Der kleine Bruder, der plötzlich so genau wusste, was er tat, was er wollte.  
Der seine Unsicherheiten verloren hatte.  
Und Dean ließ es zu. Das war seine Sünde.  
Er ließ es zu, dass Sam sich auf ihm ausstreckte, dass dessen Körper seinen bedeckte, während er Dean zu küssen begann. Erst die Oberlippe, dann die Unterlippe. Er saugte sie vorsichtig ein, knabberte zärtlich daran, bevor er seine Lippen über Deans Wange und seinen Hals herunter zum Nacken wandern ließ.  
Sams Zittern hatte aufgehört oder Dean spürte es nicht mehr, so sehr bebte er selbst. Die Elektrizität, die ausgefallen war, konzentrierte sich in seinem Körper, brachte sein Herz zum Rasen, versetzte seinen Unterleib in Zuckungen.  
Woher Sam das Gel hatte, konnte Dean im Nachhinein nicht mehr konstruieren. Er schrie erstickt auf, als sich eine kühle, feuchte Hand um seinen Penis schloss, ihn sanft massierte.  
Das war besser als jeder noch so fabelhafte Sex mit einem der Mädchen, deren Gesichter in seiner Erinnerung verschwammen. Nicht nur, weil Sam ihn mit seiner Länge und Schwere bedeckte. Weil er ihn am Boden hielt und erdete. Weil er Dean die Zügel sowie die Verantwortung aus der Hand nahm.  
Es war besser, weil es sich um Sam handelte, der nun mit seinen langen Fingern ihre beiden Glieder umfasste. Der sich in Deans Nacken verbiss, als er zu pumpen begann.  
Es war schnell und unbeholfen. Dean kam zum Höhepunkt noch bevor er begriff, was geschah, und Sam folgte ihm umgehend, bevor er auf Dean zusammenbrach, während er gegen den Hals des Älteren kicherte.  
Sie sprachen nicht. Es gab nichts zu besprechen. Sie hatten nichts getan. Nichts das wirklich geschehen wäre.  
Und doch erhaschte Dean manchmal danach einen Blick Sams, der sein Herz zum Stillstand brachte. Ein Glühen in den Pupillen des Jüngeren brachte Bilder hervor, die es so nie gegeben hatte.  
Weil es dunkel gewesen war, unwirklich. Und weil er es vor sich selbst und der Welt leugnete.  
Doch dann, nachdem Jess gestorben war, nachdem sie zusammen auf dieser Suche war, getrieben von der Angst, den Vater nie wieder zu sehen, der Schuld, die sie beide sich für Jess‘ Tod gaben, da war es einfach, der eigenen Schwäche noch eine weitere hinzuzufügen.  
Tag und Nacht nebeneinander. Auf der Jagd, im Wagen, im Motel. Streitend und sich wieder versöhnend, lagen die Nerven schnell blank.  
Schneller noch, wenn Dean Sam wirklich ansah, wenn der Schleier wegfiel, den er sich selbst auferlegte. Die Bürde der Verantwortung, die Vergangenheit des kleinen Bruders, der ständig revoltierte, während er ihn im Zaum halten musste, darauf achten musste, dass der Revolte keine Katastrophe folgte.  
Wenn Sam seine Gewohnheit des ständigen Widerspruchs aufgab, sondern einfach nur Sam war. Ein verlorener Junge, der ohne Heimat und ohne Hafen, auf der Suche nach Monstern sein Leben verschwendete. Dann konnte Dean nicht anders als unverdiente Dankbarkeit, vielleicht sogar Glück zu empfinden. Erleichterung, weil er sich nicht alleine auf dieser Odyssee befand, weil er mit einem Menschen reiste, der ihn kannte, der ihn verstand, der hinter die Mauern blickte, die Dean aufgebaut hatte.  
Kein Wunder, dass sie keinen Stromausfall brauchten. Keinen Elektro-Dämon.  
Es reichte, zusammen zu sein. Es reichte aus, dass Sam sein Haar zurückwarf und Dean dieses wissende Lächeln schickte, das nur er besaß.  
Es reichte aus, dass er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr, dass er sagte: Weißt du noch, damals?  
Und es reichte, dass Sam gewachsen war, dass er sich zum Mann entwickelt hatte. Zu einem Mann, der zu viel redete, zu viel zweifelte, zu viel Ärger in sich trug.  
Und zugleich zu einem Mann, der seine Leidenschaften offen legte, der sie nicht in sich vergrub. Der Dean die Hand auf die Schulter legte oder sich an ihn lehnte.  
Und der ohne viel Aufhebens zu machen, in Deans Bett kam. Zuerst nachts, wenn sie beide nicht schlafen konnten, wenn sie sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere warfen. Wenn es schwül war und Dean zuerst nicht bemerkte, dass Sam seine Decken zu Boden warf, dass er auf bloßen Füßen über den Kunststoff-Teppich tappte, um unter Deans Decke zu schlüpfen und dessen Körper mit Küssen zu bedecken.  
Dean konnte nie nein sagen. Er konnte Sam nie verwehren, was der wirklich wollte.  
Und die Schuld, die in ihm wuchs wie die Qual, mauerte er in sich ein, wie er schon so vieles eingemauert hatte.  
Was er nicht ahnen konnte, waren die Mauern, die zur gleichen Zeit und ohne, dass er es wollte oder auch nur annähernd voraussehen konnte, einrissen.  
Als ob seine Seele nur eine bestimmte Menge an Geheimnissen begraben konnte, ohne dass andere aus der Tiefe stiegen.  
Vielleicht hatte es auch damit zu tun, dass Sam nie den letzten Schritt ging. Dass der Jüngere zu spüren schien, wie heftig Dean davor zurückschreckte.  
Sie besaßen beide Kondome, natürlich. Sie trugen sie immer bei sich. Aber Sams vorsichtiges Streicheln von Deans Po, sein Versuch, ihm die Beine zu spreizen, verhinderte der ebenso wie er keine Anstalten unternahm, sich selbst Sams Eingang zu nähern.  
Unausgesprochenes, nie Gedachtes hielt ihn zurück. Gerade als fürchtete er, dem anderen Schmerz zuzufügen, von dem er wusste, dass er unvermeidlich war.  
Sie waren immer vorsichtig, diskret. Keinem von ihnen kam es in den Sinn, ein Risiko einzugehen. Keiner von ihnen legte Wert darauf, bei dem, was sie im Geheimen taten, erwischt zu werden.  
Doch von einer Sekunde auf die andere war alles anders. Sie ahnten nicht, was ihnen bevorstand, als sie ihrer gewohnten Routine folgten, als sie den Weg weitergingen, dem sie sich selbst verschrieben hatten, auf ständiger Suche nach Erkenntnis, nach einer Antwort auf alle ihre Fragen.  
Vampire waren nichts Besonderes. Sie stellten nicht einmal eine besondere Gefahr dar, erwiesen sich als durchschaubar und leicht zu bekämpfen. Sie waren nicht die ersten und nicht die letzten, denen sie folgten und deren blutigem Treiben sie ein Ende setzten.  
Doch rechneten weder Sam noch Dean damit, dass sie in diesem Fall auf einen Gegner stießen, der ihnen nicht nur Jahrtausende voraushatte, sondern der zudem gewillt war oder gelangweilt genug, um zu spielen.  
Sich der Gefahr nicht bewusst, die im Dunkeln lauerte, fielen sie nach Beseitigung ihres Kampfes und der Überreste eines kleinen, doch umso wahnsinnigeren Vampir-Clans in bleiernen Schlaf.  
Dass die Sonne über den Himmel wanderte, merkten sie ebenso wenig, wie es ihnen gelang, sich ihrer erd- und blutverkrusteten Kleidung zu entledigen.  
Sie erwachten mit schmerzenden Gliedern und wenig erholt nach Anbruch der Nacht. Beide spürten, dass die Gefahr nicht endgültig gebannt war, beide schoben die Ahnung in den Bereich der Einbildung und der schlechten Träume.  
Sie checkten aus, beschlossen weiterzuziehen und suchten dann doch die erstbeste Bar am Stadtrand auf, die ihnen zusagte.  
Das Bier war schal und es dauerte viel zu lange, bis ihr Essen serviert wurde.  
Untypisch für Dean legte er seinen Burger nach einem Bissen beiseite und selbst der lag ihm noch schwer im Magen.  
Er fühlte sich seltsam unwohl und wenn er Sam ansah, dann spürte er, dass es dem Jüngeren ebenso ging.  
„Was ist?“, fragte er und Sam schüttelte den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn, blinzelte zweimal.  
„Ich bin nicht sicher“, antwortete er langsam. „Kommt mir vor, als träume ich noch.“  
Dean versuchte mit einer zynischen Bemerkung zu kontern, doch seine Gedanken wollten sich nicht genug ordnen, um ganze Sätze formulieren zu können.  
Auch fühlte sich seine Zunge an, als sei sie in Watte gepackt. In seinem Kopf summte es und die Geräusche der Menschen um ihn klangen gedämpft, als drängen sie aus weiter Ferne zu ihm.  
Sein Herz schlug schneller, während er seinen Körper kaum bewegen konnte. Er sah auf, sein Blick durchdrang den Schleier, der sich über ihn gesenkt hatte, und blieb an Sams Lippen hängen. Diese schimmerten feucht, verlockend und Dean dachte daran, wie sie schmeckten. Wie sie sich anfühlten, wenn sie sich mit seinen bewegten. Wie sie sich veränderten, wenn sie austrockneten, ob vor Sonne oder vor Kälte. Wie sie rissig waren und Dean Blut auf ihnen kostete, bevor er den Lippenbalsam besorgte, den Sam immer vergaß.  
Er schluckte, spürte wie sein Adamsapfel sich bewegte, fühlte, wie Sams Augen die Bewegung verfolgten, sich ebenso wenig von Dean lösen konnten, wie der seine von dem Bruder.  
Da stimmte eindeutig etwas nicht. Sie waren hier um zu trinken und zu essen. Sein Magen musste leer sein, er war am verhungern. Und trotzdem fühlte er keinen Hunger.  
Dean schloss die Augen und zählte bis zehn. Dann drehte er sich langsam zur Seite und öffnete sie wieder.  
Auf der anderen Seite der Bar lehnte ein Mann gegen die getäfelte Wand. Sein Haar war hellblond, seine Augen lagen tief in dunklen Höhlen. Er wirkte gleichzeitig alt und jung, schön und grauenerregend. Dean hatte eine solche Erscheinung noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Seine Gedanken verwirrten sich zunehmend. ‚Dämon’, flüsterten sie ihm zu. ‚Vampir‘.  
Der Mann verzog sein Gesicht zu einem hässlichen Lächeln. Es entstellte ihn ebenso wie es das Grauen in Dean vergrößerte. Und immer noch konnte er sich nicht rühren, konnte nicht sprechen, war nicht imstande, Sam mitzuteilen, was oder wen er vor sich sah.  
Dann sprach der Mann. Dean sah, wie sich dessen Mund bewegte, wie er Worte formte, die in seinem Kopf dröhnten.  
Und zugleich verstand er, dass diese Worte nur für ihn gedacht waren, dass die Besucher, die Besitzer der Bar sie nicht hören oder verstehen konnten. Dass keiner der Menschen hier wusste, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten.  
„Die Unsterblichkeit ist nicht leicht zu ertragen“, sandte der Vampir ihm die erste Botschaft. „Gleichgesinnte zu finden kann Jahrhunderte dauern.“ Verhaltender Groll klang in den Sätzen mit. Selbstbeherrschung dominierte.  
„Ich bin alt“, sprach der Vampir weiter. „Zu alt für Rache. Zu desinteressiert, um mir mit zwei dummen, nichtsahnenden Kindern wie euch die Hände schmutzig zu machen.“  
Er grinste gehässig. „Und ich weiß, dass weitaus Schlimmeres auf euch wartet, als ihr euch ausmalen könntet. Was ich auch ersinne, es wäre nur eine Erlösung für euch beide.“  
Er schloss die Augen und strich sich über das Haar, dann über seinen Ärmel, als entferne er ein Staubkorn.  
„Ich weiß besseres, ich kenne einen Weg, eure Qualen zu vervielfachen.“  
Die kalten Augen öffneten sich, bohrten sich tief in Deans Seele. Er zitterte, obwohl sein Körper starr blieb.  
„Versuche nicht, dich zu wehren“, sagte der Vampir. „Meine Kräfte sind stark. Es existiert kein Mittel gegen sie. Du und dein Bruder – ihr müsst meinem Willen gehorchen.“ Ein unangenehmes Lachen ertönte.  
„Ihr könnt euch damit trösten, dass es ein Ende haben wird. Ich werde euch nicht schaden, werde mich nicht in den Verlauf eurer Geschichte einmischen.“ Er lachte wieder. „Doch ein wenig Vergnügen seid ihr mir schuldig, da werdet ihr mir doch zustimmen. Einen Teil eurer Seele für jedes Mitglied meiner Familie. Ein winziges Trauma für meinen Verlust. Das ist nur fair.“  
Dean versuchte den Mund zu öffnen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Zur gleichen Zeit fühlte er, dass sich sein Körper bewegte. Schwach nur, ein Zucken. Bevor er hoffen konnte jedoch, drehte sich erst sein Kopf, dann sein Oberkörper, wandte sich von dem Vampir weg und Sam zu, der ihn hilflos anstarrte.  
Gelähmt war er, steif wie eine Marionette, hing er an Fäden, die der Vampir zog und dirigierte.  
Er steckte in seinem Körper fest, ohne die Kontrolle zu besitzen. Er fühlte und atmete, doch weder besaß er Einfluss auf seine Blickrichtung noch auf seine Handlungen.  
Dass sich sein Arm ausstreckte, über den Tisch zu Sam rutschte, betrachtete er mit ebensolchem Schrecken, wie er ihn in Sams Augen erkannte.  
Ihre beiden Hände schoben achtlos Gläser und Teller beiseite, bevor sie sich berührten, bevor ihre Finger sich ineinander verschlangen.  
Zur gleichen Zeit erhoben sie sich, zur gleichen Zeit lehnten sie sich einander entgegen, schlang Sam seine Arme um Dean, während der den Bruder umfing. Der Tisch war zu groß und doch kein Hindernis.  
Dean beobachtete, wie Sam und er sich auf die Tischplatte zogen, wie sie erst mit einem Knie, dann mit beiden ihren Halt suchten, während ihre Lippen sich trafen.  
‚Nein‘, schrie sein Inneres. ‚Sie werden uns sehen, alle werden uns sehen.‘ Eine vage Befürchtung drohte ihm mit John, malte ihm das Gesicht des Vaters aus, wenn er die Wahrheit über sie erfuhr.  
Und doch handelte es sich nicht um die Wahrheit. Das waren nicht sie. Es war der Dämon, der ihre Körper steuerte. Und der wusste, was er tat.  
Lautstarke Proteste mischten sich mit Gejohle und dem Klirren des Geschirrs, das zu Boden fiel und dort zerschellte.  
Doch war niemand da, der sie aufhielt, wusste Dean, dass es niemanden gab, der den Vampir aufhalten konnte.  
Sam oder die Marionette zu der Sam geworden war, bog Dean zurück, hielt ihn mit einem Arm in eisernem Griff, während der andere zwischen ihre Körper wanderte und ihre Jeans öffnete.  
Dean wusste nicht, wie es ihm gelang, doch plötzlich lag er auf dem Rücken, auf dem harten Tisch und Sam kniete zwischen seinen Beinen, während er diese von störender Kleidung befreite.  
Ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei kreischte in Deans Ohren und ein Teil von ihm fragte sich, ob ihre Zuschauer Sam anfeuerten.  
Dessen Hand streifte an Deans Penis vorbei, der, wie er zu seinem Schrecken bemerkte, bereits hart war, und glitt sofort tiefer, tastete sich hinter sein Geschlecht und berührte seine intimste Stelle.  
Dean wurde innerlich kalt, kälter noch als Eis. Dort durfte ihn niemand berühren. Nicht so, nicht jetzt, niemals.  
Der Vampir lachte. „Es fällt dir wieder ein“, gurrte die Stimme in Deans Kopf. „Das ist es doch, was mir Freude bereitet. Genau das ist es fast wert, was ich erleide.“  
Dean wollte schreien, sich wehren, doch sein Körper blieb erstarrt. Doch nicht erstarrt genug. Er bewegte sich gegen seinen Willen, ruckartig, bewegte sich auf Sam zu, gab dem Bruder nach.  
Dean spürte, wie er seine Beine spreizte, wie er seinen Unterleib in einem obszönen Winkel anhob, als sehne der sich nach mehr, nach etwas Unaussprechlichen.  
Über den Lärm hinweg hörte er den Stoff seiner Boxershorts reißen, spürte kalte Luft, spürte seine endgültige Blöße wie einen Schmerz.  
Und ein Bild stieg in ihm auf, das für immer hätte vergraben bleiben sollen.  
Ein Bild von ihm auf der Jagd mit John. Es war eine Bar wie diese gewesen, in die sie eingekehrt waren, bevor John weitergezogen war. Ihn wie so oft zurückgelassen hatte, um eigene Wege zu gehen, unter dem Vorwand, dass Dean bleiben sollte, um weitere Gefahren auszuschließen.  
Nur war Dean diesmal nicht alleine. Dieses Mal hatten sich zwei andere Jäger in dem Ort einquartiert, zwei Jäger, die genau diese Bar aufsuchten. Die mit John lachten und scherzten. Ihm zuzwinkerten und amüsiert versprachen, den Jungen im Auge zu behalten.  
Was sie auch taten.  
Sie kauften Dean ein Bier nach dem anderen, bevor sie zu härteren Getränken übergingen. Sie erzählten von dem Leben, das sie als Jäger führten, von der Gefahr, der Einsamkeit. Von der Notwendigkeit jede Chance zu nutzen.  
Und als Dean betrunken genug war, dass er nicht mehr stehen konnte, halfen sie ihm auf und schleppten ihn in ihr Hotel.  
„Ruh dich aus“, sagten sie und schenkten ihm Tequila ein. „Du willst ein Mann sein? Du willst ein Jäger sein? Wir zeigen Dir, wie es auf der Jagd zugeht. Wir zeigen Dir, was Du brauchst, wenn Du dieses Leben ertragen willst.“  
Alles drehte sich um Dean. Ihm war schlecht. Dennoch nickte er. „Ich bin ein Jäger“, brachte er hervor. „Ich bin ein Mann.“  
„Dann zeig es uns“, sagte einer von ihnen und zog Deans Jacke aus, bevor er sein Hemd aufknöpfte. Dean taumelte rückwärts, landete auf dem Bett und die Luft entwich seinen Lungen.  
Etwas Kaltes, Glitschiges floss über seinen Unterleib, zwischen seine Beine. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er inzwischen nackt war, dass die beiden Jäger inzwischen nackt waren. Seine Augen sprangen auf, fingen das breite, lüsterne Grinsen des Bärtigen, der nun das Öl auf Deans Haut verteilte.  
„Du wirst dich gut fühlen“, versprach er. „Besser als je zuvor.“  
Dann drang ein Finger in Deans Eingang und er stöhnte.  
„Sch, das wird schon“, sagte der Andere und hob Deans Knie an, so dass sich sein Unterleib dem Finger entgegen bewegte, der tiefer rutschte, an dem Ring der Muskeln vorbei. Kaltes Öl verteilte sich in ihm und Dean ächzte. Doch war er zu betrunken. Seine Anspannung ließ nach, seine Muskeln erschlafften.  
Auf einmal war es einfach für den Bärtigen zwei, dann drei Finger in die Öffnung zu schieben. Er spreizte sie, dehnte vorsichtig den Ring am Eingang, kicherte, als der flatterte und nachgab.  
Er bewegte seine Finger schneller, trieb sie hinein und hinaus, rieb immer und immer wieder über die Prostata, bis Dean nach Luft schnappte.  
„Was …“, lallte er, doch die beiden lachten nur. „Das ist es“, versprachen sie. „Bald wirst du Sterne sehen.“  
Und Dean spreizte seine Beine, wollte mehr, seufzte enttäuscht, als die Finger aus ihm glitten. Doch wurden sie nur von etwas Größerem ersetzt. Ein hartes Glied presste sich an seinen Eingang und ohne viel Federlesens drang es ein. Es verharrte in ihm, der Mann keuchte, bevor er weiterpresste.  
„Danach bin ich dran“, flüsterte der andere und sah ihm über die Schulter auf Dean herab.  
„Ist es gut, Junge?“, fragte er und leckte sich die Lippen. „Es ist gut. Er ist gut.“  
Dean stöhnte und als hätte der andere darauf gewartet, begann er in ihn hineinzustoßen. Nicht fest, nicht brutal, doch stetig. Und immer wieder rieb er über die Prostata, steigerte die Erregung, die sich trotz seiner Trunkenheit in Dean aufbaute.  
„Warte!“ Der Bärtige stieß ein weiteres Mal tief in Dean hinein, drehte dann seinen Kopf. „Wir beide. Gleichzeitig.“  
Dean begriff nicht. Doch stöhnte er über den Verlust, als der Bärtige ihm sein steifes Glied entzog. Stöhnte ein weiteres Mal, als er sich emporgehoben fühlte und dann von hinten umfasst.  
Die Hände des zweiten Jägers umfingen seine Brust, die Fingerspitzen rieben über Deans Nippel, als er sich überraschend wieder horizontal, aber zur Abwechslung flach auf dem Bauch fühlte.  
Doch dieses Mal lag er auf einer harten und warmen Unterlage. Er lag auf dem zweiten Jäger, während diesmal der andere es war, der Deans Beine spreizte.  
Ein anderes, hartes Glied drängte sich zwischen Deans Po-Backen, suchte Eingang.  
„So geht das nicht“, zischte der Mann unter ihm. „Du musst mir helfen.“  
Erneut fühlte Dean sich hochgehoben. Ihm schwindelte und sein Magen revoltierte. Doch nicht genug. Denn es war der Mann unter ihm, der mit beiden Händen seine Backen auseinanderzog, die Beine zur Seite führte, während der Bärtige Dean auf das harte Glied gleiten ließ und hielt, während der Andere seinen Penis einführte.  
Dean fiel vorwärts, nur gehalten von dem Bärtigen, während der harte Schwanz seinen Weg suchte.  
Der Mann, der in ihn eindrang, stöhnte. „Das ist perfekt“, brachte er hervor. „Er ist perfekt, weit genug, heiß genug für uns beide.“  
„Was du nicht sagst“, keuchte der Bärtige und Dean öffnete schreckerfüllt die Augen, als ein weiteres Glied gegen seinen bereits gedehnten Eingang rieb.  
Schweißtropfen liefen dem Mann unter ihm übers Gesicht, als er sein Becken bewegte, immer wieder in Dean eindrang, sich ihm nur ein Stück entzog und wieder in die Höhe stieß.  
„Hey, lass mich auch“, beschwerte sich der Bärtige und Dean fühlte das Kratzen des Barthaars in seinem Nacken. Dann waren es die Hände des Bartträgers, die seine Brustwarzen fassten, kniffen und drehten, bevor eine von ihnen tiefer rutschte und Deans erschlafften Penis umfasste.  
„Nana“, schnalzte der mit der Zunge und begann das Glied zu massieren. In diesem Moment stieß der Andere wieder hoch, drang tief in Dean ein und stimulierte die Prostata. Deans Schwanz erwachte zum Leben. Diesen Augenblick nutzte der Jäger in seinem Rücken, um Dean nach vorne zu beugen und einen Finger neben dem Glied des anderen in die heiße Öffnung zu schieben.  
Es war eng und schmerzte, doch Dean war zu weit entfernt von jedem klaren Gedanken, als dass er auch nur daran denken konnte, einen Einwand zu erheben.  
Und dann presste sich das zweite Glied neben dem anderen durch die Pforte, rutschte in einer langen, unbarmherzigen Bewegung voran, gelangte tiefer als das andere vor ihm eingedrungen war.  
Der Mann unter Dean ächzte und Dean hörte ein Wimmern, von dem er erst später bemerkte, dass er selbst es ausstieß.  
Und das sich verstärkte, als beide begannen, sich zu bewegen. Achtlos zuerst, außerstande einen Rhythmus zu finden, malträtierten sie Deans innere Wände, füllten ihn aus, massierten seine Prostata, dehnte seinen Eingang, führten ihn an Grenzen des Erträglichen und eines Verlangens, dessen er sich nicht bewusst gewesen war.  
Dean weinte unsichtbare Tränen, als er sich erinnerte. Er sah in Sams Augen und erkannte dessen Kampf, dessen Qual, dessen eigene Tränen, die der vergoss, eingesperrt wie er selbst in seinen eigenen Körper.  
Dean ertrug es nicht. Weder die Erinnerung, noch die Gegenwart. Seine Beine öffneten sich für Sam. Er sah zu, wie der Bruder sich aufrichtete, wie die großen Hände seinen Penis pumpten, bis der steif und prall von dem muskulösen Körper abstand.  
Sam wollte es nicht tun, nicht gegen Deans Willen. Das wusste der, doch das machte es nicht leichter.  
Zuschauer johlten. Hände berührten ihn und wurden weggestoßen. Der Vampir sorgte dafür, dass sie alleine blieben, alleine unter unzähligen Augenpaaren. Verächtlichen und erregten Augen, die eine Show genossen, die ihnen wohl bald aus dem Gedächtnis gerissen wurde. Wenn sie überhaupt die Nacht überlebten.  
Sam und er hatten versagt, in so vieler Hinsicht.  
Und dann drang Sam in Dean ein. Und nun weinte der wirklich. Heiße Tränen rannen seine Wangen herab.  
Sam war schonungslos. Oder der Vampir war es. Keine Vorbereitung, kein Öl.  
Es zerriss Dean und er wusste wieder, wie die Jäger in ihm sich angefühlt hatten. Wie sie sich bewegten, wie sie die Kontrolle verloren, erst zur gleichen Zeit zustießen, dann abwechselnd. Und ihn so fest hielten, dass er noch tagelang die Druckstellen an seinem Körper sah.  
Sie kamen nacheinander, spritzten in ihre Kondome ab und als sie sich Dean entzogen, schmerzte es noch mehr, als der Akt zuvor.  
Er hatte nie darüber gesprochen, hatte sie nie wiedergesehen.  
Am folgenden Tag, als er wieder laufen konnte, hatten sie ihn zurück in sein Zimmer gebracht und waren weitergezogen, davon überzeugt sich und ihm ebenso die beste Nacht seines Lebens verschafft zu haben.  
John hätte es nicht verstanden. Und Dean sich eher die Zunge abgebissen, als etwas zu sagen. Ein Mann wie er, ein Jäger, zeigte es nicht, wenn etwas in ihm zerbrochen war. Schon gar nicht, wenn er niemand Anderem als sich selbst die Schuld geben konnte.  
Diese Nacht zu verdrängen stellte sich nicht als schwierig heraus. Sie war verschwunden geblieben, bis der Vampir sie wieder ausgegraben hatte.  
Bis Sam das Tabu brach und sein heißes Glied in Dean presste.  
Der Bruder hielt Deans Blick, während seine Hände dessen Hüften hielten und anhoben, sie dergestalt anhoben, dass sich ein guter Teil von Deans Rücken in der Luft befand, der Winkel stimmte, und Sam ungehindert wieder und wieder seinen Schwanz in den Körper des Bruders stoßen konnte. Er wurde schneller, heftiger, fand seinen Weg in die Tiefe und rieb zugleich über die Prostata, deren Existenz Dean ebenfalls vergessen hatte.  
Doch nun war es ihm unmöglich geworden und er hörte sich selbst schreien, hörte sich vor Lust schreien, während der Vampir lachte.  
„Komm, mein Junge“, sagte er mit der Stimme des Bärtigen. „Es ist dein Bruder.“  
Und Dean kam, spritzte seinen heißen Samen gegen Deans Brust, sah die weiße Flüssigkeit den muskulösen Oberkörper herabrinnen.  
Und als errege der Anblick Sam weiterhin, als habe er nur darauf gewartet, packte er Dean fester, rammte sein Glied mit wiederholten, schnellen Zuckungen in dessen Öffnung, bevor er stockte, noch einmal zustieß, sich halb entzog und dann ein letztes Mal hart und tief eindrang, bevor er sich in den Körper des Bruders entlud.  
Dean spürte den heißen Samen, der ihn füllte, und in diesem Moment erhielt er die Macht über seinen Körper zurück. Er hob die Arme und umschlang seinen Bruder, der auf ihn herabsank, ihn keuchend gegen die Tischplatte presste.  
„Es tut mir leid“, schluchzte Sam, während Dean den Samen aus sich herausrinnen spürte. Der schloss die Augen.  
„Es ist in Ordnung“, flüsterte Dean. „Wir schaffen das.“  
Er schloss die Augen, öffnete sie auch nicht, als er die Schreie der Zuschauer hörte, die ihr Leben zusammen mit ihrem Blut verloren.  
Ein kalter Hauch streifte seine Wange.  
„Ihr seid tatsächlich genug gestraft“, flüsterte der Vampir. „Doch bin ich es auch.“  
Als Dean seine Augen öffnete, wusste er, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würden. Dass ihn auch sonst niemand wiedersehen würde.  
Er rieb Kreise auf Sams Rücken, der still geworden war. „Das ist meine Schuld“, flüsterte der Jüngere. „Ich habe das immer gewollt.“  
Dean sah an die Decke, beobachtete die Blutspritzer, die sich zu einem Muster verteilten.  
„Das ist es nicht“, sagte er heiser. „Wir beide wollten das.“  
Einen Moment noch wollte er liegen bleiben, einen Augenblick noch Sam in sich spüren.  
Bevor sie weitermussten, bevor sie sich auf eine erneute Flucht begaben, unvermeidliche, neu geschaffene Verfolger in ihrem Rücken.


End file.
